


graduation march

by kakang



Category: Miss A, f(x)
Genre: Friendship, Friendship study, High School Graduation, tbvh i dont know what my end goal is i just really wanted to write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27207619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kakang/pseuds/kakang
Summary: perhaps it's a universally shared sentiment that high school is the peak of nostalgia. but for Bae Suji, she just wants it over and done with.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	graduation march

**Author's Note:**

> hello ive risen from the dead and with me is a soosu friendship study (idk if thats a _thing_ but im just gona call it that anyway) that ive been toying around lately. this is not very well thought out but please indulge me in my misery

Perhaps it's a universally shared sentiment that high school is the peak of nostalgia.

But for Bae Suji, she just wants it over and done with.

She has better things to look forward to after all, like earning her undergrad in a prestigious university and pursuing a career in law to combat all the injustices and evil in the world. She has a solid ten year plan, a foolproof one, written down comprehensively on her leather bound journal and she cannot, _under any circumstance_ , afford to stray away from it.

So when her high school graduation came, it was rather a welcome ending of an era, _thank you very much_. The whole thing was terribly underwhelming at best. Although she felt a bit nostalgic for a moment when they all stood to sing their school hymn for the last time, Suji was mostly glad she was done with the whole ordeal.

She'll miss it of course, though what she's _supposed_ to miss is easily lost on her. Her entire high school experience is unremarkably dull. With her family moving around so much, there's really no point in establishing meaningful relationships with people she most likely won't be seeing the next school year. Well—except maybe for Soojung, though to be honest she hardly knows what to make of her continuous presence in her life.

"Well that's it, I suppose." Soojung says with a somber expression when they manage to meet up after the program. For once she didn't seem to have that usual look of pure annoyance on her face despite the intermingling noise of the hustle and bustle of the growing crowd on the campus grounds—from the mishmash of chattering and footsteps hitting the pavement to the traditional graduation march playing through the speakers that was more static than song.

That's the odd thing about them though. The conception of their _camaraderie_ is a bit of a blur, its ongoing existence even more so. Jung Soojung is in a league of her own, being one of the top performing students in their school and having plenty of friends at her disposal. Suji, on the other hand, is unexceptional as ever. Though they're only ever in each other's orbit for convenience, its continuance is highly inessential. They belonged to different sections and bond over nothing, having little to no talk about their personal lives with their conversations limited to trivial things like academics. It's such a hopeless little thing that Suji is well aware would never last beyond high school.

"It's such a strange day, isn't it." Soojung continues to say, her voice sort of contemplative.

Suji shrugs and looks away. "Sort of."

Soojung hums in response and it's quiet again.

"My sister sends her congratulations by the way," she eventually says and Suji looks at her in surprise. "I told her about you." she supplies offhandedly upon the latter's questioning gaze.

"Ah, well. Tell her I said thanks."

Silence falls upon them once again and Suji whirls her brain for any generic passable excuses to escape their extremely stilted conversation when someone suddenly hollers Soojung's name amidst the throng of students walking to and fro the congested area, startling the latter in the process.

Both girls turned in unison, and at the sight of Soojung's fancy group of high academically performing friends, readily wielding their cameras and phones in their hands, eager to blind their next victim with their nonstop onslaught of flashes and drive them to their early grave with their constant demands that they smile some more, Suji hastily bid her goodbye and left in search for her parents without a second to spare.


End file.
